


Morning

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: 1x04, And Will is so in love, Charm Virus, F/M, Frankie defiantly got it, Friskey, Mr. and Mrs. Trowbridge, You can try to hide, but we all know the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: When Will decided to go for a morning walk to clear his head all sorts of thoughts passed through his mind, he didn't expect to have Frankie staring in all of them though.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic about this show and I just have to say I'M IN LOVE WITH WHISKEY CAVALIER. Never a TV show has conquered me so fast and with this one I fell in love by only watching the promos so I guess it's safe to say that I'm taken by these cute pies that fight like dog and cat but that we all know deep down love each other hard and good.
> 
> This is my version of what could have happened between the scenes in ep 4 (Mr. and Mrs. Trowbridge). I couldn't imagine Will being more sweet than he already is until he said, on the episode, that he had ordered breakfast to Frankie. It got me inspired to elaborate more this scene.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and that this fic help us get through more two days without a new ep while trying to recover from the last one (and that kiss that made me rewatch the episode at least five more times - I know, I know, I'm crazy... but who cares?).
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and so are your comments, suggestions and screams! Feel free to tell me whatever you want and to share this fic if you think it's worth it.
> 
> Oh, and please, check the end notes, I've got a little explanation to complement the fic. 
> 
> As always, have an amazing day and thanks for stopping by and to reading this fic! xoxoxox Ana

It was still dark when Will woke up. He guessed around 5:30 A.M. The couch wasn’t as horrible as he imagined, but there was still a little jealousy in his heart for not being able to sleep on that beautiful duvet bed.

He stretched his arms and peeked through the thick curtains the day beginning outside. The end of the winter had brought nothing more than a cool breeze, and the clear sky announced a bright sunny day. Perfect for morning walks.

Will was a morning person, loved taking walks through parks by the morning since he could remember. Never missed a run at 6 A.M. during his time in college and would squeeze a stroll at the begin of the day in his schedule no matter how tight.

His partner, otherwise, was a night owl. Mornings for Frankie wouldn’t start well unless she woke up after 9 with a cup of coffee in her hands. However, her work time wasn’t generous with her, obligating her to be up before any sight of the sun. But, any possible break from that routine become her excuse to sleep until lunchtime.

So, in a morning so promising to Will, Frankie was still deep in her sleep, with her night mask covering her eyes and no apparent intention to wake up soon. Will was smart enough not to wake up a woman who sleeps with her gun under her pillow.

As carefully as possible, Will searched his bag for running clothes and closed the bathroom door in silence so he could change in peace. A few minutes later he was out, ready for his so beloved morning walk. The excitement was already taking over his heart as Will imagined such beautiful landscapes he would encounter. Their brief stay there didn’t allow him to see much, but he hadn’t missed the opportunity to Google the place and see all the fanciful parks and lakes it housed.

On his way out of the bathroom, he glanced at his partner resting on that enormous bed. She had enough room to sleep with her body spread. Instead, she was curled up on the right side of the bed, remaining in the same position she had fallen asleep the night before. She was so peaceful while sleeping it was almost impossible to picture her usual sarcasm and sharp words. It was the only time she had her walls down, and you can see part of the Frankie she is.

It was strange to him seeing her so exposed.

The walls around her heart barred most of their conversations, putting them feet apart.

Now there she was, with no walls up and Will felt like that was their first real conversation, even not saying any words.

Although the sky was announcing a warm day, it was still cold, and Will saw Frankie’s body shiver a little since her legs and feet weren’t being covered by the blanket.

He pulled the covers back on gently, bringing warmth to her body again. The shivers ceased, and a small smile crossed her face. Will couldn’t help but smile himself.

Her hair was covering part of her face, and he had to keep the urge of taking them off. A single touch and she would, for sure, wake up. Sill and even if he didn’t admit it, he thought she was beautiful.

Over and over for that instant, a voice in his mind was screaming “Francesca Trowbridge you’re beautiful.”

But, again, he wouldn’t admit.

After assuring himself she was okay and safe, he left their bedroom. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he couldn’t contain the strange feeling inside him telling he had to make sure she was okay.

He hadn’t felt it before. Not as intense as he was feeling now. But he assumed it was because their lives were always on the line, at any minute could end. Nothing more.

On his way, Will was revising their plan in his mind. They had to make sure their cover was safe. Frankie wouldn’t make it easy for him, he knew, but he had to try, had to soften her enough so they could pull through without being discovered. Also, he wasn’t counting that lighting her mood would be something permanent. He was hoping to make it last, at least, until the end of their mission.

But, although it was all a mission and the actual wedding was a lie, deep down, Will was looking forward to having Frankie as his wife, to get to know her, to show her there were people who care about her, who wants to a family she no longer has. Above all, he wanted to show her how much he cares.

Will still believed that Frankie hated him regardless of what Susan had told him. And that hurt. Usually, he would love to brag about how he likes to change an unavailable woman, soften them. But with Frankie was different. There was a deep reason behind her rough self, and she was, for sure, more beautiful and complex than any other woman he claims to have changed and built any kind of relationship with before. So her hatred over him wasn’t hurting his ego but his heart.

There, in his heart, feelings were growing, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to explore. And, this single time he was afraid of pursuing what his heart was trying to tell him because he knew that allowing himself to develop any feelings for Frankie was dangerous. Not only because their lives where always on risk but because he could never, ever hurt her.

Life, man, people, had hurt her so many times he didn’t want to be another one doing that. He wanted to be the person she trusts to take care of her, to protect her but he wasn’t sure if she even believed him to cover her at work let alone her life.

But all that was too much to consider for a morning walk, so he left the breeze cool his mind and enjoyed his run through the gardens of that beautiful chateau. The trees were all pruned close to perfect, and flowers of many colors spread and blooming all around. The sun rising was bringing its rays, illuminating the place softly, giving it a yellowish glow that no Instagram filter will ever be able to do. He, for sure, could get married in a place like that.

It took almost half an hour for him to shake the thoughts about his partner away from his head and that was all lost when the smell of Arabic coffee hit him. It remembered him how much she loves coffee and gave him an idea.

He took a detour from his path and entered the breakfast salon spotting a waiter standing next to the bar.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, sir. How can I help you?”

“Can I order room service from here?”

“Yes, sir. What do you wish?”

“Can you bring eggs, bacon, two cinnamon rolls, a large pot of coffee and… do you have Strudel?”

“Sure.”

“Well, and a Strudel then, to room 456?”

“Right away, sir. Would you like to run a tab or to pay now?”

Will knew that putting on tab meant that the Bureau would pay for it.

“I’ll pay now; thank you.”

“Sure. It will take 40 minutes. Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

The waiter left him with his bill, and after paying, Will continued his run. Usually, he would let the government cover their bills, but this time he wanted it to be his treat, a way to show he cares.

Almost at the end of his way, he found a small vase filled with red Amaryllis, dark red Carnations and white Tulips. Will double checked to see if anyone was watching and like he had stolen a bunch of bodies wash in Rome, he took one of which of the flowers in the vase and continued his way to his room.

He arrived in time to receive the food. He thanked the waiter and put the flowers between the covered plates.

Will checked if Frankie was still asleep and closed the bedroom door. Then he brought the food inside and left it on an open space, supposed to pass as a living room. The place was so big and divided that looked more like a small apartment than a hotel room.

He grabbed his stuff, took a nice shower as quiet as he could and dressed for the reception it would occur 10 A.M. He made his way to take his breakfast and would wait for Frankie downstairs at the salon.

When he closed the door, Frankie took off her mask and sat at the edge of the bed, a few suns' rays gleaming on her face. She had woke up with Will leaving the room while it was still dark and couldn’t sleep again but was too tired to get up that hour, so she stayed in bed alone with her thoughts.

The mission would be torture, would be her death sentence and she knew it. There was a time in her life weddings dragged her, and now she despised them, more for the bruised heart than for hate. But it was hard to be sarcastic and cold with Will by her side, a hopeless romantic who would fight with bridesmaids for the bouquet. He believed so much on that whole true love thing it was making her believe too.

But that meant to put a few walls down, and she wouldn’t let herself do that.  
Will could brag as much as he wanted about his “charm virus,” but she was immune. Immune at his penetrating green-blueish eyes, immune at his side smile and at his light laugh, immune at his caring way and gentle touch.

She wasn’t feeling a thing, not a single spark, not the smallest butterfly in her stomach.

Frankie stayed there wondering about Will. Wondering about his acts, his ways and words for so long it made she lost track of time. Before Frankie knew he was back, walking silently, thinking she was still asleep. Fiery heard him close the door of the bathroom and turn on the shower. Later his perfume filled the room, and Frankie felt her heart warm with that known fragrance. The same one that got impregnated in her leather jacket after he carried her when she got shot and since then, got stuck on her nose. He could be feet away, and she would still scent it.

It felt just like home.

She waited for him to leave to get up. Suddenly the odor of coffee covered his perfume and dragged her out of her bedroom to the open space where she found all the food, the liquid of her passion and the flowers.

A smile crossed her face and stayed there for a while.

She was shocked and amused by Will’s sweetness. Only he could do that.

And, of course, he wouldn’t forget to order a strudel. Immediately it remembered Frankie about their first official mission together and rolled her eyes at his childish way, always captivating.

For that moment, she felt so special, so unique. Without realizing, she was falling under Whiskey's spell, and it was so delightful, so comforting and loving that this single time Frankie wasn’t that afraid of putting herself out there.

She spotted the flowers and noticed one of them was her favorite. Her mother used to love gardens and flowers and taught her everything she knows. Since she could remember she loved tulips and that one, in particular, was in its most magnificent shape.

Frankie considered what that day would guard her. She knew that being married to Will would be as hard as she imagines. Not properly because of the marriage but because her heart was giving up in protecting itself and that was terrifying, something she didn’t want to happen.

She would have to be strong.

No attachments are what she always says to herself.

In the back of her mind though, Jai’s voice echoed.

_Hey Francesca, whatever you decide, I got your back!_

She knew he wasn’t talking only about the mission.

Well, Jai could think whatever he wanted, she had no feelings; she had no attachments; she wasn’t softening.

Soon the mission would be over and along with it that annoying little feeling at the back of her heart she couldn’t name, but it has been constant since that assignment had started.

Frankie ate her breakfast watching the sun shine over the green gardens. The strudel was delicious, and the coffee was exactly what she needed to get over all that pile of mixed thoughts in her head.

She put on her light pink dress, selected by the sharp eyes of her Indian friend and double checked herself in the mirror, just to be sure she was ready. That was it.

Her phone lighted up, and she saw a message from Will informing her he was already waiting at the reception.

Frankie gave herself a confident smile and put her walls up.

She doesn't do attachments, either PDA.

So what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about and decided to share the meanings of the flowers Will picked for Frankie (without knowledge). 
> 
> Amaryllis - This flower is symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty.
> 
> Carnations - A dark red carnation symbolizes deep love, pride and admiration.
> 
> Tulips - This flower signifies a declaration of love. It also symbolizes fame and perfect love.
> 
> There you go. Just to add more meaning to this act portrayed by Will :)


End file.
